pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Dance! Pretty Cure, un, deux, trois!
Let's Dance! Pretty Cure, un, deux, trois! is the transformation phrase used by the Cures in On Pointe! Pretty Cure! To transform, they need their Grace Pointe Shoes. List of First Appearances Cure Arabesque - Let's Start the Dance! Cure Arabesque Is Born! Cure Jete - Will You Help Me Practice? Cure Jete Is Born! Cure Assemblé - Being Tutored by the Teacher's Pet! Cure Assemblé Is Born! Cure Pirouette - May the Best Student Win! Cure Pirouette Is Born! Cure Fouette - Like a Phoenix from the Ashes! Cure Fouette Is Born! Sequence Akane to Cure Arabesque After Akane clicks her heels three times, a flash of light surrounds her, and her whole body, except her head, starts glowing a bright red. She shouts out "Let's dance!" and swings her arms down through bras bas as she plies, then up to first position as she releves with her feet together. After she shouts out "Pretty Cure...!", she plies again and opens her arms to second position as she performs an echappe. After a couple more echappes, she moves her arms back to first position in the same manner while performing another plie sous-sus. After she says "Un, deux, trois!", she plies once more before posing in second arabesque en pointe as ribbons encircle her, forming her top, skirt, bike shorts, and stockings. Bringing her leg down, she then performs a soutenu, during which her arms rise to fifth position and her hair grows longer and ties itself back into a bun, held in place by a tiara which then appears and makes her hair change color as her arms lower to second position following completion of the soutenu. Finally, she does a pas de bourree to her right, and then to her left as her chest bow and brooch appear. She then performs one last plie sous sus, bringing her arms from second position to bras bas to fifth position as she does so. Lowering her arms to third position with her right arm circled in front of her and her left arm to the side, she curtsies and says her introductory phrase before striking her final pose, second arabesque with her foot's heel firmly on the ground. Haruki to Cure Jete After Haruki clicks his heels three times, a flash of light surrounds him, and his whole body, except his head, starts glowing a bright blue. He shouts out "Let's dance!" and swings his arms down through bras bas as he plies, then up to first position as he releves with his feet together. After he shouts out "Pretty Cure...!", he plies again and opens his arms to second position as he performs an echappe. After a couple more echappes, he moves his arms back to first position in the same manner while performing another plie sous-sus. After he says "Un, deux, trois!", he plies once more before performing a grand jete as ribbons encircle him, forming his leotard. Dance tights then appear underneath as he lands and promptly performs a plie sous-sus and raises his arms to fifth position. So holding his arms, he then pirouettes by turning clockwise on his tiptoes with alternating feet while spotting. Several times he does this as his skirt forms around him and a tiara appears on his head, making his hair change color. After he finishes his pirouettes on both feet, he lowers his arms to second position and does a pas de bourree to his right, and then to his left as his chest bow and brooch appear. Holding his arms in third position, he curtsies and says his introductory phrase before performing one more plie and striking his final pose, sous-sus en pointe with his arms in fifth position. Yukari to Cure Assemblé Sakura to Cure Pirouette Odile to Cure Fouette Category:Transformation phrases